1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cleaning and polishing solutions. More specifically, this invention relates to a solution for the treatment of various surfaces.
2. Background
Solutions for protection of plastic, painted, and other surfaces have been developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,530 teaches a composition that comprises 7.38% carnauba wax, 66.07% linseed oil, and 26.55% mineral spirits. Other solutions include different ratios of similar elements. For example, United States Patent Application Publication Serial Number 2007/0037001 discloses compositions with wax/linseed oil ratios of 100:1 or 1:100, preferably 10:1 or 1:10, in addition to mineral spirits. None of the compositions described in the prior art, however, provide a formulation that has the desired durability and consistency. For example, linseed oil remains in liquid form and is slippery and greasy for too long to have any practical uses. This causes dust and dirt to stick to such solution and impractical to apply to certain surfaces that are required to be stood on or gripped. Such products become discolored and wear off easily when they come in contact with water. Finally, excess of such compositions are difficult to remove because they smear all over the surface upon which they are applied.